It All Started 10 Years Ago
by MiaMoyes
Summary: A/U It All Started 10 Years Ago, when the Stackhouses are in Dallas to find a college for Jason and Sookie looks goes looking for a little peace of mind due to the chaos of a big city. Who does she meet and how does it affect the cannon story line?
1. Chapter 1

10 Years Ago

Sookie POV

I can't believe we are visiting another college for Jason. I know Gran wants to make sure he is settled somewhere safe. Meaning somewhere he can't get himself into any trouble. We looked at the big schools in Louisiana, but Gran thought better then lettin' my hormone of a brother loose in New Orleans. Ok so maybe her thoughts weren't so graphic, but the jest is still the same. I can't figure out why she decided to bring us to Dallas, Texas. It may not be known for beads, boobs and booze but I am sure in a city this size he will get himself in just as much trouble.

I am having problems in this larger city keeping my shields up and keeping other people's thoughts out. I had to leave our hotel room and try to find some peace. I walked numbly as I heard the self absorb thought of those around me. I have no idea on how far I walked until I found a spot that was pure bliss. I closed my eyes and just reveled that there was no noise no thoughts just a vast black hole of nothingness. I never knew a place like this could exist. I wondered how long I could stay here in my personal nirvana.

"Ahem" I don't know how much time has elapsed since I found my haven, but suddenly I hear someone clearing their throat. I can't believe it I had my shields down I and I didn't hear this persons thoughts. My eyes flew open; there stood a guy with short chocolate brown hair, and crystal blue eyes. He was beautiful and looked to be only a few years older than me.

"Hi" I said to him, I look around trying to figure out where I ventured off to. I find myself in someone's garden and it is very lovely. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to trespass, I just seem to looking for somewhere tranquil and this is the first peaceful spot I have ever come across." Geez I am rambling.

"Hello" he answered with a half smile. "I am glad someone else can appreciate my otherworld."

"Otherworld? You mean a world beyond death or beyond present reality? Hmm seems like a nice name for a garden." I said with a smirk.

He just threw his head back in full laughter. I was mesmerized by this guy, he looks just a little bit older than me, but talks as if he's lived for lifetimes and I can not hear a thought in his head, he just maybe the perfect guy.

I extended my hand to introduce myself. "Hi, I'm Sookie Stackhouse." I normally don't like to touch others because it enhances their thoughts, but I just had to see if I could hear his.

He looked at my outstretched hand then shrugged his shoulders and shook my hand, and I noticed how cold it was then I looked into his eyes. "Hello again, you may call me Godric." Hmm, I wonder if he's like me I wonder if he's a telepath if he is he's got some seriously strong shields cause I can't hear anything from him.

"What is that like a Cher, Prince, or Madonna kind of thing? No last name necessary?" I inquired.

He laughed again, "You are very delightful, but is it not late for a young lady to be out?"

I snorted "Yea probably, I should be getting back to the hotel I really don't want to worry my Gran, but I kind of just wondered out and about like I said looking for somewhere peaceful."

"It is of no trouble, may I escort you to your Gran so that she doesn't worry about you?" he asked. Wow, he really talks like he lived like 100 years ago.

"Um, that's really nice of you, and you've been really great about me being here in your garden. But I don't know you, how can I be sure your not some serial killer or something? I hate that I could have walked right into a devil's snare."

He laughed loudly again. "Yes that certainly could be a possibility, but I will swear on all that I hold sacred that no harm shall come to you while you are in my presence."

"Well damn when you put it like that how can a girl refuse, but the minute I hear the creepy psycho music I'm outta here buddy." I give him a big grin. I decided that I will continue to bask in the peace of his mind. I really want to ask him about his shields but I think that would be a little rude, 'excuse me I noticed I can't hear your thoughts, you must be a telepath like me can you tell me how you got your shields so strong, on top of taking me to my Gran?' Yea probably better just to enjoy the moment and work on my own shields. Because I know I don't like anyone talking about my disability and I am sure he doesn't either.

He shakes his head and guided me out of my oasis and towards the garage and I look back over the house and am amazed on the size of it. "Wow you have an incredible house."

"Thank you" he answered as he led me to a Cherry Red 1998 Corvette.

"Cheese and rice look at this ride, firsts the garden, then the house now the car you are one lucky guy." I exclaimed.

"Again, thank you. But this is a gift from a friend of mine. He recently got the 1999 Corvette and he thought I would enjoy driving this. Normally I like the speed of a Ducati, but since I will be escorting you I thought this might be more convenient." He said calmly.

I don't know why I bother to close my mouth, because every time this uber cool guy speaks I am blown away. I get into the passenger seat, without any dropping or rambling of my mouth. He starts the engine and as it purrs and rumbles he asks "So where am I taking such a lady as yourself this fine evening?" he gave me a smirk after he was finished.

"Um we are staying at the Wyngate near the airport off of 35E, do you know how to get there?" Damn he lives here I'm sure he knows how to get there.

He just chuckled "Yes, I am familiar with the area. So may I inquire on your visit to Dallas?"

"Oh well, my Gran, as I mentioned before, my brother and I are here to see what college would be best suited for him to go to. See my brother he's great at two things; Football and getting into trouble. So Gran wanted to make sure he goes where he will only excel at one of the two things."

"And what of your parents decision on where he should go?" he inquired.

"Well I am sure if they knew what kind of mischief he usually found himself in that they would fully support Gran's decision. However since they died about 6 years ago I am sure they won't protest too much with wherever he goes."

"I am sorry for your and your families' loss." He said with a look of sadness.

I reached over the consol to put my hand on his arm to reassure him, "Hey it's not like you killed them, it was an act of nature, a flash flood over a bridge. Believe it or not I was extremely lucky, I've got my Gran. She makes everything better."

We sit in a moment of silence as he drove through the streets of Dallas, getting me back to my hotel in record time. I either didn't venture very far or he drives like a speed demon. In a blink of an eye he pulls up to the carport of my hotel, then after another blink he is opening my car door and extending a hand to help me out. I unbuckle my seat belt and placed my hand into his as he guided me through the lobby towards the elevators.

The further way from the car I feel a sadness envelope me. The elevator doors open and we step into it while I press the button for the 3rd floor. Neither of had said anything since the car. When the doors open we wind our way through the corridors towards my room 325.

"Here is where I leave you Ms. Stackhouse. If you have ever need of me or my otherworld here is my card so that you can reach me." He handed me a business card, seriously who is this guy to have a freakin' business card at 18 years old the max.

"Thank you Mr. No Last Name, I hope you don't mind if I take you up on your offer to the otherworld. There hasn't been a place this whole trip that has been as peaceful for me. Thank you for not killing me and bringing me back to my Gran." I leaned up and gave him a kiss on his cheek then went into the room not even looking back at him.

* * *

A/N: Characters belong to Alan Ball/True Blood and Charlaine Harris/SVM I make no money out of this story. Just getting the story out my brain for my own (and hopefully the reader's) entertainment.


	2. Chapter 2

10 Years Ago

Godric POV

The melancholy that has spread through me had a bit of a reprieve last night when this girl came walking through my garden, my otherworld as I like to think of it, with her eyes closed and the most serene smile upon her face.

Her name is Sookie and she is different from any other human I have met. She smells sweet and has a sense of humor that I can only compare towards my child Eric. She seems to understand the need for tranquility in today's society. I couldn't believe when I heard myself give her my business card and offer myself and garden to her. It was like an out of body experience that is mentioned in the movies.

I am a vampire that is over 2,000 years old and I couldn't control offering a human access to me and my own peace. Maybe I am truly loosing touch with reality. I know it has been happening for a few decades now. So much that I had to block myself from my child. He doesn't need to worry anymore than he already does about me.

When I rose this evening I went straight to my cell phone to see if she had called. I haven't been eager to spend time with a vampire let alone a human in decades. Oh if my child could see me now. I don't know if he would be amused or ashamed. Not that it matters in the grand scheme of things, she hasn't called. As foreign as a feeling as it was wanting to spend time with her, it was equally foreign feeling that disappointment that she hadn't called.

Going through my emails and phone messages I had a report back from the weres I had sent to protect her. She is special, I may not know what she is but I know that she is something incredible. I will not allow any harm to come her here in my area.

Per their report the Stackhouse's had spent the day touring the University of North Texas. I do not know much about this school, I will have to have one of my underlings do an analysis on this school in fact I will need one done on all the schools in this area. To better help her and her grandmother determine the best fit for her trouble making brother.

It would help if I could have gotten where they were from so that I could get an in-depth background search done on her and her family so that I am able to assist them in what ever they may need. I am intrigued by her and I do not want anyone or thing to take away my query.

When my phone starts ringing I put a stop to my mental list making. It is my child calling; this is very odd that he be calling me when I am wrapped up in my puzzle. I must not have blocked the maker bond.

"Master" he greets me.

"My son, you know better than to call me that, I haven't been your master since you have gone off to explore the world on your own. We are equals, I am Godric." I slightly reprimand him.

"Yes Godric" he dutifully answers.

"So my Eric, how does this evening find you?" I inquire.

"Curious, Godric, this evening finds me curious. Mostly about you, I have not felt anything from you in quite sometime. But tonight I feel your anticipation, disappointment, determination and inquisitiveness. What pray tell has you feeling such things?" I knew it I had slipped again, the past two nights I have loosen my grip on my control and it both incidents it had to do with little girl who wandered into my garden.

There was no response I could give him except a chuckle. "Yes I seem to have found quite an enigma in my garden last evening. I am sorry if I have disturbed any of your plans this evening with my slip of the bond. I will endeavor to make sure this does not happen again." I inform him.

"No! You have not disturbed me. In fact I quite enjoyed it; it brought back memories from our time together. Perhaps I could come for a visit. I have missed you my maker." No, I do not think this is a good idea. Not that I do not trust my child with my new found conundrum, I just want to be the one to figure her out.

"I have missed you to my child, but this might not be the right time what with the reveal about to happen. There is much that still needs to be planned and I think it best for you not to leave your area unattended." I instructed him.

"Yes Godric" he replied.

"All is well with you and yours?" I asked him.

"All is well, Pamela is well, Pamela she will be joining me in my next business venture for after the reveal, a bar. She has decided that since she is up rooting her life that gives her the right to name and decorate the bar. She has chosen Fangtasia and will decorate it in the gaudiest red and black colors. I believe she said her theme is to make it feel like it were a vampire ride at Disney World. Everything else in my area is going well; there have been no complaints from my queen with me or my sheriffdom." He answered.

Again I chuckle; my grandchild certainly knows how to make my child squirm. They both have a zest for their undead life. He has chosen well in making her. "Yes that does seem like it screams Pam. Send her my best wishes. I will talk to you soon my Eric."

"Yes Master, have a good evening." He hung up before I could remind him again that we are equals. He also knows how to push my buttons.

Back to focusing on my puzzle, wondering if I could get her to sneak away again I head out on my Ducati and work my way to her hotel. Again go through the same motions as I had yesterday, leave my vehicle in the carport, and walk through the lobby to the elevators. Once in the elevator, select the 3rd floor once there walk my way towards room 325.

This time I knock on her door, waiting to see if I will need to make some sort of story for her or one of her family members.

* * *

A/N: Characters belong to Alan Ball/True Blood and Charlaine Harris/SVM I make no money out of this story. Just getting the story out my brain for my own (and hopefully the reader's) entertainment.


	3. Chapter 3

10 Years Ago

Sookie POV

Perplexed, I walk through the campus perplexed. Seriously, you would think that all of these 'voices' would be too much for me, but their not. I walk on autopilot because I am so lost in my thoughts. It's like I can't keep focused on any one train of thought. It is a good thing that my shields are working so well because having to deal with other peoples thoughts while I am trying to get a grasp on my own may just do me in for the day.

Thankfully my oblivious brother never notices the absence of my input throughout the day, Gran has. Time may have started playing havoc on her body not damn if she hasn't gotten sharper with her mind. She sees all and knows all, I think she's part clairvoyant, not really she just has that Ol' Southern Lady Wisdom.

But seriously whatever you do don't call Gran old and even more important DO NOT treat her like she's old. Whew, you should see the look that she throws when ever I try to take something over for her, like the laundry or the yard work. If she had a violent bone in her body I am sure that I would have been made to 'go get her a switch'. Since she's not I just get the look, the one that makes me shiver and never want to disappoint her. The look even gets to Jason sometimes, when he realizes that she's giving it to her. I don't know how such a man slut as my brother is, trying to pick up as many women as humanly possible can be so clueless on his own female relatives. I think that thought would bring about the look from Gran to Jason since I 'know' she agrees with me.

Any who, I'm off on another tangent time to get back on the main subject 'Is Godric a telepath too?'

* * *

Gran POV

Oh my sweet sweet girl. This trip has been a doozy for her; I saw the strain in her eyes last night as she went to go get some air. But when she came back to the room hours later there was peace in her eyes and a hopeful smile on her lips.

Now my Gran babies are in direct opposites of each other, girl vs. boy, introvert vs. extrovert, selfless vs. selfish, stubborn vs. no backbone. Yes I am well aware of each of their strengths and weakness; doesn't make me love either of them any more or any less than the other.

Sookie's telepathy is both a strength and weakness. It has blossomed the compassion and intelligence in her because she now knows the depths of people's thoughts. But knowing what they think of her or each other, the ugliness that is human nature beats at her self worth.

The difference in her when she came back from her walk last night you can see that there was an amazing transformation done with in her. She looked as if she had slept a month of Sunday's. Even though she looked tranquil, you can see the questions held within her expressed in her eyes.

We've been so busy today going through this campus I haven't had a chance to questions what happened last night. Whatever it was must have been life changing. I have already been warned that there will be irreparable harm to the fabric of life if she does not follow what fate wants and destiny desires is to be her life.

* * *

Jason POV

La da de la da da college life for me. La da de la da do wonder what kind of ho.

There are some all sorts of fine honey's here. I wonder how many I can get tonight. Maybe I can get Sookie to take a peek at those blonde over there and see if they are up for partying with the greatness that is Jason QB Stackhouse. Gran did let her go out by herself last night, and since she's younger than me she should let me go out by myself.

I'll just go chat these girlies up when Gran goes to the restroom, that should be any time now. Then I'll get the scoop on where the cool place to hang is here. See and they thought I've been tackled too many times; I can still plan my maneuvers off the field as well as I can on the field.

I like this place is going to be just what Dr. QB ordered. Not that I don't love my Gran and sister, but they are stifling my mojo with the ladies. At least here I'll be able to come and go as much as I want. Ha come and go… See I'm smart I made a joke there.

La da de la dad a college life for me. La da de la da do wonder what kind of ho.

* * *

Sookie POV

Geez, my brother is a moron. I can't believe he had tried to get me to peak into those girls thoughts just so that he could get 'lucky'. He's a pig!

I'm so grateful that we are back at the hotel. Gran wanted to rest for a bit before we tried to find somewhere to get a bite to eat. Jason stated that he needs to see what these Texas girls were working with so he went down to the hotel's pool to ogle girls in their bathing suits. That's all he needs here is to learn how to be more of a horny frat boy.

Oops there I go being side tracked again. So Godric, what am I to make of him? He was very mysterious, very good looking and most importantly very quiet. How am I going to figure out the mystery that is Godric if I don't call him?

KNOCK KNOCK

I look through the peep hole and I see the man in question standing in front of my door. Maybe it's a good thing I didn't call him and seem desperate.

* * *

A/N: Characters belong to Alan Ball/True Blood and Charlaine Harris/SVM I make no money out of this story. Just getting the story out my brain for my own (and hopefully the reader's) entertainment.


	4. Chapter 4

10 Years Ago

Godric POV

_This time I knock on her door, waiting to see if I will need to make some sort of story for her or one of her family members._

The door opens and there she is my enigma, smiling brightly at me but with a curious expression on her face. Very tentatively she said "Godric?"

How could I not be amused so I responded "Sookie."

"What are you doing here?" she titled her head to ask, as if she is searching for more than a verbal response.

I chuckle, "I'm here to see you."

She just looks at me blankly. This brings about another chuckle; I don't think I chuckled like this in such a long time. "Is it ok that I came to see you?"

She shakes off her confusion then with the manners of a typical southern bell she says "Oh yes. Please come in."

Another piece of the puzzle that makes her, she has manners that one doesn't see in today's youth. So I respond in kind "I don't want to intrude on anything."

Another piece is how amazed I am that without thought she invites me in, although it may be a hotel room there isn't the magic barrier that keeps a vampire out like there is with private residences. I wonder if she would welcome me so warmly into her home if she knew what I was. The monster that I am, oh the regrets I have and there are many, but I can't not delve back into that thought process, I must figure out my enigma that is before me.

"No, no intrusion at all. Gran is taking a nap and Jason is off horn-dogging like normal." She said as she opens the door to allow me access to her room.

"Well then I won't take much of your time. I enjoyed our time yesterday; I have not enjoyed spending time with another in a very long while. You intrigue me and hoped that we may spend some more time getting to know one another. I am sorry if I am intruding but this was the only way I knew to get into contact with you."

Her mouth hung open, and then she shut it quickly. "Wow, I don't know what to say. Sure we can hang out. I don't think it hurts to have too many friends. Not like I've got a lot, but I would like to get to know you too."

"Are you busy now? We could go for a walk or we could go back to my Otherworld the choice is yours." I offer her.

"A walk sounds lovely, maybe you could show me some of your favorite sights of Dallas." She decided.

"Well Dallas is very expansive, like most things in Texas it always 'big' here." I smirked.

"Um ok, how about you just show me the closest one that way I won't be gone for to long, give me a minute and I will write a note for Gran letting her know where I got off to."

She comes back a few minutes later with her shoes and sweater ready to go explore the sights of Dallas with me. I guide her to my Ducati, she holds on to me like I am her life support system. It is a unique feeling, to be trusted with a human's life. She is very naïve and trusting. My protectiveness starts to flare; I don't want anything to happen to this rare jewel. I drive through the interstates; it is always fun on a motorcycle. The spaghetti curves are fun to whip around on. I hear her giggling behind me; she is enjoying this freedom as am I. After an hour of whipping through cars and being carefree I drive through the back roads to a park on Lewisville Lake that has a serene view of Dallas' skyline.

We get off the bike and sit on a picnic bench. She sit on the table portion with her feet on the seat, I sit straddling the seat half way facing her so that I can see her very expressive face while we talk. Maybe this will give me a better understanding of her.

"Thank you for taking me on a drive through the big city. It was the most fun I've had in I don't know how long. It was so cool to be free like that." She says in a reverent sort of way.

"You are more than welcome Sookie. Any time you want to go for a ride just let me know and I will take you."

"You have given me such tranquility these past two nights, such peace in a major metropolis." She lets out a content sigh.

"Again anytime you want to get away, just let me know. There are many things about you that have me very curious. Why is a young one such as yourself seeking and enjoying the tranquility in one such as I? What has happened in your life to be on such a endeavor?" I have decided I shall be asking more direct questions of her, it's the only way to have her start opening up to me.

"Oh for such a small town as Bon Temp is you wouldn't believe on how noisy people can be. It seems as if I can never get a chance to get a thought to myself." She is being very vague. I am going to have to be more direct with her in order for her.

"Oh Ms. Stackhouse there is something more to you than meets they eye, I should know there is something more to me too."

* * *

A/N: Characters belong to Alan Ball/True Blood and Charlaine Harris/SVM I make no money out of this story. Just getting the story out my brain for my own (and hopefully the reader's) entertainment.


	5. Chapter 5

10 Years Ago

Sookie POV

I can't believe Godric is here at my door and he is here to see me. If I hadn't learned to school my response to peoples voices I would totally embarrass myself by giggling like a silly little school girl. He he he I am a school-girl, I hope I can play this cool and calm.

Exhilaration that is what I feel when I am on the back of his motorcycle, pure power in between my legs while the wind whips around my body as I get to hold on to his. Yeesh I'm going to half to do something nice for my butt-head brother. If it wasn't for him and his football skills we wouldn't be here and I wouldn't have met this great guy and I can't hear him.

I slipped talking about the peace that I found with him even though we are in the big city. Shit he's asking me too many questions and talk about being direct "_Oh Ms. Stackhouse there is something more to you than meets they eye, I should know there is something more to me too."_

I get up and start pacing while I think about how to handle his questions I haven't known him for just a couple of days, how do I tell him? Gran said that I shouldn't tell anyone else that I can read their thoughts, but I can't read his. Maybe if I tell him he will admit that he's a telepath too.

I take a deep calming breath and take the biggest leap of faith I ever had "I hear peoples thoughts, I'm a telepath."

"Fascinating, I have never met a telepath before." What? He's never met a telepath before? Isn't he one? Shit I fucked up.

"Tell me sweet Sookie what am I thinking?" he asks

I'm crushed that has to be the only reason why the filter on my mouth is broken. "Aren't you a telepath? I thought you were that's why I couldn't hear you, that you had better shields then I did. Here was a great looking guy showing interest in me and I couldn't hear him. I thought well I was hoping you could tell me how to block it all out. I thought I found some just like me. I wasn't suppose to tell anyone, Gran said so and here I am telling someone I only have known a few days, she's going to tan my hide. But wait why can't I hear you?"

He takes everything I have said as if it is some great puzzle and just continues to stare at me. And stare he does, it's a little daunting how he stares I start fidgeting under his gaze. Finally, after what feels like forever he finally answers.

"I am very intrigued by you Ms Stackhouse, even more so now. It seems that you are a Supe and I find I have even more questions about you. But to answer your question no I am not a telepath and would assume that you can't hear my thoughts because I don't have any brain waves."

"Huh?" No brain waves?

"I am sure that if I were alive you would be able to read my thoughts, but since I am not like there is no pulse in my body there are no brain waves."

I am speechless, no brain waves, not alive?

"I am vampire Ms Stackhouse."

"Wwwwwhat?"

I hear a click then I see his fangs then my knees give out and I am sitting on the grown looking up at him. "I don't understand Godric, you're not like me. You're not a telepath, you don't have brain waves, your not alive you're a vampire? How?" I should be scared he could eat me, but I am just confused.

"Again fascinating, I don't detect any fear, you are truly a puzzle to me. I was made vampire over 2,000 years ago. I have led a very long undead life, but I don't think I have come across a creature like you."

"2,000 years? Vampire? Godric please?" I am so fucking lost I feel a tear run down my cheek. He squats in front of me and with his index finger; he wipes the tear off then puts his finger in his mouth to taste it.

"Magnificent it tastes as incredible as you smell you are divine." He takes my hand, helping stand me up then guides me back to the picnic table.

Once we are seated in the same position as we were earlier, he continues, "As a telepath I am sure you have realized there is more out there in the world than just plain human. As such there are diversities with in the supernatural community as there are within he human communiy, one of these are vampires. Through the centuries, cultures and societies have made stereotypes of vampires, werewolves, witches, faeries and daemons just to name a few. Specifically I will discuss vampire, through books and movies you have heard all about the cliché examples of vampires. Why yes we need blood to exist, it is not all we are about." he takes a moment for me to understand.

"Well yea, I mean you were in your garden when we met, which obviously means a lot to you. I am sure if you wanted to that first night you could have had my blood but here we sit talking and you haven't had any. So sure I get it there's more to y'all than just blood." He gives me a bright smile.

"Now to say that there is always good with the bad that is the same for any creature. There are vampires that will do despicable things to obtain a telepath I do not mean to frighten you but your Gran was quite right in keeping it a secret and unfortunately I don't think that will be enough to keep you safe. Let's head back I believe we need to have a bigger discussion and we will need your Gran to be a part of it."

* * *

A/N: Characters belong to Alan Ball/True Blood and Charlaine Harris/SVM I make no money out of this story. Just getting the story out my brain for my own (and hopefully the reader's) entertainment.


	6. Chapter 6

10 Years Ago

Gran POV

I woke up from my nap and noticed the note from Sookie saying that she went out for some peace and that Jason is out meeting trying to meet some new people. Now I know my grandson and he is out trying to wiggle into some woman's bed, that boy is a horn dog. I have had a devil of a time trying to keep his hormones in check; I don't think his father was nearly as bad when he was a teenager. I have some time to myself, which I am thankful for because the good lord knows I need time to reflect on the choices for Jason to go to college. He really needs to go somewhere good for him, somewhere he won't get into too much trouble. That boy could get into trouble faster than a cheetah on crack. I swear half the grey hairs on my head are from Jason, but I love that boy he has a good heart even if his elevator doesn't go to the top floor.

Now my worries about Jason pale in comparison to my Sookie. Jason will always land on his feet, it's part of his charm, but my Sookie has had to endure so much already in her short life. I wish I had someone to help me guide her through her life. The only thing I know to do is just love her and listen to her burden. Now I don't pity my dear girl she's got a temper on her that usually flares when her sense of right vs wrong seems to be violated. She's a good girl, she has taken my lessons on morality and manners a lot better than her brother.

I really don't know how I'm going to sneak condom's into his wallet when he goes away to college. I will really miss him; he can always make me laugh. Nevertheless, I know it's going to be so much quieter for Sookie when he's gone, she will only have to deal with blocking my thoughts for some quiet in her mind.

It's been a couple of hours since I woke when Sookie returns. She waits until she is in the room to seek me out. "Gran, I are you awake? I hope you don't mind but I have someone here I want to introduce you too."

"Give me a minute girl and I'll be right out." After a trip to the bathroom to freshen up, I head out into the sitting area. Where I notice Sookie sitting next to a boy wearing a motorcycle outfit that Jason has been eyeing after he get a motorcycle for himself. That gives me heartburn just thinking of Jason on one of those crotch rockets, nothing good will come to him on one of them. Goodness I hope Sookie hasn't been on one of those death traps, no my Sookie is too gentle to go one of them.

I walk over to Sookie; she gives me a kiss on my cheek. "Gran I would like to introduce you to Godric. Godric, I would like to introduce you to my grandmother Adele Stackhouse."

I smiled at this boy and gave him my hand to shake. He looked like he was Sookie's age but I saw past that when I looked into his eyes. I am wrong he is not just a boy, he has seen a lot in his lifetime. Very interesting that my Sookie who has dealt with her burden has found someone whom seems like he's lived a lifetime of lifetimes.

He takes my hand in his and its really cold, I wonder if I should turn the heat up for him. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Stackhouse; Sookie has spoken very highly of you these past couple of nights."

"It is lovely to meet you, Godric. Now how did the two of you meet?"

"Um, remember when I went for that walk last night I kind of ended up in Godric's garden. Which I have to tell you, you would fall in love with it is really amazing. Anyway I didn't mean to stumble into his garden but it was very tranquil, I never noticed him until he cleared his throat."

Good God, she didn't notice him, does that mean she couldn't hear his thoughts? What a blessing that she should meet someone that she can't hear. I am very interested in getting to know this young man more.

"Well dear that is very nice, so tell me about yourself Godric, like your last name or about your family." I ask

"Well Mrs. Stackhouse, I am over 2,000 year old vampire. In my time there were no last names and my human family has long since passed however I do have a vampire family. I have been talking with your telepathic granddaughter and I find that I am very curious about her ability, I was puzzled about her even before we discussed her ability however I am very wary keeping her safe." A vampire AMAZING!

"Now that is very interesting, 2,000 years the things you must have seen and trust me we will discuss that and you being a vampire in a minute but first let's talk Sookie's safety." Vampires are real, of course they are if I have a telepathic granddaughter surely there are other creatures out there.

"I'm stunned by your acceptance of me being a vampire, trust me you and your granddaughter are very rare. Now as I was saying I am curious about your Sookie's ability and I know of a few vampires will want to exploit her. I have a couple of solutions but first I have some questions regarding where her ability stems from. Vampires are not the only beings out there and knowing her heritage will help us narrow down on how to proceed in keeping you all safe."

Oh NO!

A/N: Characters belong to Alan Ball/True Blood and Charlaine Harris/SVM I make no money out of this story. Just getting the story out of my brain for my own (and hopefully the reader's) entertainment.


End file.
